Constant Bonds
by Spheals
Summary: Snippets and drabbles from a list I found. Ranges from AUs to Pokespe continuation and involves Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Will contain Preciousmetalshipping and Johtoshipping.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to some drabbles to try to limit myself. I found that I tended to ramble and overwrite, so I decided to try to reply to these with 100-200 words... and ultimately failed. But whatever, help yourselves! They will all revolve around Crys, Gold, and Silver. The specific pairing will be specified within the title and there will be five prompts per chapter. I think there's about thirty total.

I don't know how I should go about formatting this. I'll just leave it like this for now, and if anyone has suggestions please tell me. I want to make your reading experience as pleasurable as possible. ;n;

* * *

**Mahna Mahna:** Our muses are blowing off steam by doing something silly. (Pokespe, PMS)

"Why the hell are we doing this?"

"Because you're stressed and I'm stressed."

"This is just making me even more stressed."

"You're full of shit."

"…Whatever."

"You think my mom would lie? Yoga is proven to help, anyways. Ahhh, I feel better already!"

Silver watches Gold do some weird position that resembles a swan. He's absolutely not doing that, even if nobody can see them in the privacy of Gold's room.

"C'mon Silv!"

"No."

Gold lets out a puff of air and returns to a more normal position. He gives Silver a look that makes The Exchanger wary. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing~"

Silver shuffles backwards a bit. Gold shuffles closer. "Bullshit."

"Hehehe!" Gold pretends to go after Silver's legs to psych The Exchanger out and it works. Silver leaps backwards but Gold catches him in his arms.

"What the fuck put me down!"

"Just a second."

Gold attempts to maneuver the thrashing body in his arms.

"Stupid yoga isn't going to help-"

_CRACK_

"Hmm, feel better now?"

"…Nngh. Shut up."

After cracking his back, Silver was far less grumpy the rest of the day. Gold was quite pleased with himself.

**Moving Right Along**: Our muses are on a road trip (No Pokemon AU, Johto trio)

Gold knows he's going to die. His life is flashing before his eyes right now, from the moment he was shoved by Silver, when he literally ran into Crys in the hallway, to catching Red and Green making out in the bathroom…

"Crys give me the fucking wheel!"

"I can handle it!"

"You obviously can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Crys, you almost ran us off the road. Give me the wheel."

"That was because there were some leaves on the road. It's clear now!"

Gold cowers in the backseats and marvels at Silver's bravery. He's sitting in the passenger seat as Crys attempts to drive, leaving Gold to wonder how she managed to get her license.

"Crys… just-"

Gold slams into the left car door as Crys makes a _very_ sharp turn. He hears Silver cursing like a sailor until he leans behind his seat to whisper into Gold's ear.

"This is all your fault. I'm going to murder you at the end of this… if Crys doesn't end up killing us first."

Gold only grins sheepishly. A road trip seemed like a good idea, and Crys volunteering to drive did too. Boy was he wrong.

**Can You Picture That**: Our muses are starting a band together (No Pokemon AU, Johto trio)

Silver's fingers glide along the neck of his red bass guitar. His foot is tapping to the beat of Gold's drums, helping him keep up with the tempo consciously or not. He bobs his head slightly and the strands of his red hair not in his ponytail sway with the movement. There's a bead of sweat on brows, furrowed in concentration-

"Gold! Jesus christ this is the third time you've fucked up the beat today."

"Nobody asked you!"

"Uh. It's kind of important to the whole fucking band for you to maintain the tempo."

"I know I know, okay? Let's just take it from the top, I promise it'll be flawless this time."

Silver doesn't look convinced. Crys doesn't blame him, Gold has been distracted for the past week and hasn't been able to go a single song without going off beat. Silver was completely oblivious, but Crys picked up on it quickly.

Namely, that Gold's distraction was none other than their bass player.

He would sneak glances at Silver and lose focus because of it. Silver probably didn't notice since he gets really into his rhythm, but Crys manages to catch it both singing and playing her guitar. Silver's just the most oblivious person Crys has possibly encountered.

But it was cute. She hopes Gold grows bigger balls and confronts Silver about his feelings one day. If he doesn't, Crys will make sure he does.

**Bein' Green**: One of our muses is depressed, and the other tries to cheer him up. (continuation of band AU)

"Hey, got a minute?"

"Yeah sure, Crys. Never thought you'd be one to call during class, though. Are you in the bathroom?"

"Stop by my place after school. We're going to have a little talk."

"Er… about what?"

"Lots of things."

"…You're not gonna tell me, are you."

"Nope."

"Heh, alright. I'll be over."

Cry grins and ends the call. She sneaks out of the girls bathroom and back into English class, keeping her composure. That was the first time she had skipped class, so she didn't get any suspicious stares. And normally Crys would be highly against it, but she had to make sure Gold came over.

Gold was depressed. And Crys believes it to be because of his realized crush on Silver.

School flew by and Crys was anxiously waiting for Gold to arrive. She had to shoo away her nosy mother who wouldn't leave her alone until she accepted the chocolate chip cookies she made. Gold lets himself in and greets Crys with a smile that looks strained. "Ooh, cookies!" he helps himself to the pile of pastries. "So what's up?"

Crys takes a deep breath. With most people, she would handle the situation with gentle words and encouragement. But Gold was a stubborn brat and she had learned long ago that it took more than that to get through his thick skull. "You need to tell Silver you like him."

"Wh-what?" Crumbs fly out of Gold's mouth at his astonished reply. Crys grimaces and tries to ignore it.

"I know you like him" she begins. "And your depression started when I found out. I connected the dots."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gold laughs nervously, looking anywhere but Crys' eyes.

Crys sighs. "Gold, I care about you. Just listen to me for once. Silver's not going to rip your head off, I guarantee it. He has a soft spot for you, just give it a shot."

Gold seems to brighten a bit at her words. "Really?" His honey eyes have a light in them that Crys missed dearly.

"Yes. Now you're going to tell him next practice."

"That's too soon!"

"Would you like me to write a cheesy love song instead?"

"…I'll tell him."

**The Magic Store:** Our muses are trying to make people laugh. (Pokespe, pms. slightly modified prompt)

"Someone at a bar orders H2O, and another guy says he wants H2O too. Guess what happened to him?"

"…"

"He died! Hahaha."

"…"

"Have you heard of the dyslexic guy who walked into a bra?"

"…"

"It's because he's dyslexic. You know, bra, bar."

"…"

"Silver, are you even there?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Why aren't you laughing?"

"Your jokes are crap."

"Psh, you just have no sense of humor."

"I do too. I just don't like shitty jokes."

"Hmm, you're right. You just need something more… physical."

"What are you- hah… hahahaha stop that!"

"You're so ticklish, Silv."

"I-I said stop… hehehehe!"

"Nope~"


	2. Chapter 2

Retirement AUs are the best things in any fandom okay. There needs to be more! Also, the supernatural AU may seem a bit confusing so here's the basic premise: Silver can't die, Crystal dreams of the death of every person she meets, and Gold is just the only person who doesn't think they're weird. (I plan to expand on it hopefully hehehe.)

I changed the title because I think it reflects this more. No matter the AU or situation, the relationships between the Johto trio are the same.

* * *

**Rainbow Connection:** Our muses are thinking back on the life they've shared together (retired AU, pms)

Gold is out on the back porch, leaning against the handrail to support his aching joints. There's a lukewarm cup of coffee in his hands from the pot made in the morning. He's the only one who touches the damn thing, since Silver prefers tea for some dumb reason Gold could never comprehend.

The breeze is light. Gold takes a deep breath of the fresh air, having missed it all day. It smells like mist and woods and all around Earthy, and it makes The Hatcher feel nostalgic. He remembers the times with Silver, some of the best years of his life, and smiles to himself. When he first met The Exchanger, wanting to strangle him. When starting to realize Silver was more than just a petty thief and that they shared the same goals. The moment when he thought he was going to drown with Silver and was okay because he wouldn't be alone. The moment when he went after the Mask of Ice in the crack of time and Silver and Crys' terrified faces.

Gold begins to question the possibilities and his smile drops. What if he hadn't made it back? What if Silver and the others stayed as stone? What if the risky fake-suicide attempt with Arceus went wrong? What if Silver never felt the same way about him? Gold's chest feels heavy at the mere idea.

"Hey. You've been standing there for some time now, go sit before you start complaining." Gold hears followed by a hand on his back. He looks over to Silver's aged face and offers a grin.

"Nah, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

"Hmm, you sure you're okay?" Silver reaches out and Gold feels his fingertips on his cheek.

"Kind of," Gold sighs, leaning more heavily on the handrail. He had long ago found out that lying about this kind of stuff to Silver was more of a hassle than being honest.

"Tell me," Silver says encouragingly, and Gold can't resist.

"I was just thinking back, back when we were still active Pokedex holders. Then I started thinking about how lucky we were. All the 'what ifs' that could have happened… shit Silv, we're so lucky." Gold gives a nervous laugh.

"Don't think about crap that never happened. It just stresses you out, and you're not getting any younger," Silver says gently.

"Yeah I know," Gold mumbles, and turns his attention back to the horizon. The sun is starting to set so he squints his wary eyes.

Silver reaches out again and instead Gold feels a weight on his hand. Silver grips his hand tightly and Gold is starting to feel the ache already, but says nothing. Gold doesn't need words, anyways.

**I'm Going To Go Back There Someday**: My muse is reminiscing about some place he's been (pokespe, just silver)

Silver sometimes feels a tugging in his chest. It's unexplainable and tends to get in the way of his training. So one day, he follows the feeling. He doesn't know how one follows a feeling, but he kind of wanders until the strange feeling is gone.

It takes him to Viridian Forest.

Silver thinks it's strange that his body remembers his birthplace, but his mind can't. His earliest memories are with the Mask of Ice and Blue, as if there's a void of his life missing. He wonders about his mother, how he can't find any information about her and how Giovanni keeps his lips tightly shut about the matter.

He takes off a glove and presses his bare palm to the bark of a nearby tree. Despite not remembering anything about it, Viridian Forest still makes Silver feel nostalgic. It is somehow mythical, after all. Yellow and Lance's special abilities are credited to the lush forest, and it makes Silver wonder why he didn't get anything like them.

But it doesn't bug him. Silver is just happy to have a place where he feels like he belongs.

**Hey, A Movie!** :Our muses are making a movie together (pokespe, johto trio)

Silver's fingers are shaking as he grips the script, nearly crumpling it in his hold.

"So? What d'you think? Is it anything short of amazing?"

"I just about vomited."

"That's rude!"

"Why the hell am _I_ the princess when we have Crys?"

"Because you're more girly than her- ow!" Crys gives Gold a good kick to the head. The reach she has with her leg continues to astound Gold.

"You're the rude one here, Gold."

"But it's true. Aha!" Crys tried to smack him again but Gold had ducked away and hid behind Silver. He sticks out his tongue at the near-fuming Crys. "Gotta work on your aim."

Something snaps in Silver and he roughly pulls Gold out from behind him. Gold flails but Silver grips his shoulders painfully, holding him out in front of himself. "Go ahead, Crys. I'll keep the idiot still."

"Double teaming isn't fair!" Gold wails.

"You told us you wanted to make a movie, not put Silver in a dress," Crys says, cracking her ankles. It's the equivalent of someone cracking their knuckles and it makes Gold tremble in fear. Silver snorts in amusement.

"B-but we need a princess!" Gold tries to defend again. "I'm the action hero, there needs to be a damsel in distress." He continues to squirm out of Silver's hands.

"Crys, I can't hold him forever," Silver grumbles.

"What should I go for?"

"His face, obviously."

"Hmm, but his stomach would be more painful."

"He values his face more than his stomach, though."

"Ooh, psychological pain too. Nice idea, Silver!"

"I fucking hate you guys!" Gold warbles, mortified that his friends are casually debating how to hurt him the most.

"Face it is."

"No, don't-!"

_SLAM_

**Just One Person:** My muse is spurred into action by your muse's encouragement (supernatural [not the show] AU, silver and crys)

Crys finds Silver huddled against the school wall, hugging his legs. It's an awful pitiful sight, completely different than the usual strong demeanor he carried. She never expected him to react so badly when Gold accidentally let it slip about his special ability in public. Nobody probably even heard, but Silver had bolted to isolation after class was ever.

"Silver," Crys tries gently, settling besides him.

He peeks out and Crys can see relief in his eyes. "Oh. I'm glad it's you, and not the idiot."

"He didn't mean any harm by it," she continues with a smile. "He really does think you're the coolest thing since… well, me."

"…I know that," Silver says gruffly. "But now people _know_ and it's going to happen again."

"Yes, I know your pain all too well," Crys agrees. Silver looks at her with widened eyes, as if he didn't expect to hear that. Both of them were far from normal, so it was only obvious they shared similar painful experiences. "But hiding from it doesn't do anything and it just hurts Gold in the end. I'm sure nobody even heard him."

"…" Silver stays quiet.

"Do you even see anyone around?"

"…No."

"See, it's okay."

"For now," Silver grumbles stubbornly.

"But isn't that enough?"

"No!" Silver snarls suddenly. Crys manages to keep her composure. "The only person who doesn't think I'm a freak is missing and I'm stuck here relying on people which I hate to do."

"Feel better?" Crys asks with a light smile once Silver finishes ranting. She can tell he was holding it in for a while, from before they met a month ago.

Silver lets out a little breath and nods. "It's not only her, Silver. You've got me and Gold now, you seem to forget that," Crys adds.

"…Yeah, sorry." His tone is happier now and Crys knows it means he's feeling dramatically better. She picks herself and dusts the dirt off her butt from the dirty floor.

"Now you need to go apologize to Gold for taking that too seriously," she says sternly, offering a hand to Silver.

"What?"

"You heard me. He's beating himself up because he thinks he hurt you when he really didn't. You don't want that, do you?"

"…No," Silver grumbles, accepting the hand and pulling himself up.

"Great!" Crys releases Silver's gloved hand. "He's just over here, go on now."

"Thank you," Silver says sincerely. Crys smiles.

She doesn't feel like she needs the gratitude.

**One Little Star**: Our muses are separated by a great distance, and wonder if the other is thinking of them. (post-relationship, pms)

It was one week since Gold last saw Silver. One long week, and one more to go.

Silver had decided to go on a two week-long "intense training session," as he called it, with Lance. Gold protested but Silver was resolute, leaving Gold with a single peck on his lips before he was gone.

Gold missed him. A lot. It was kind of surprising since it was _only a single week_, but he couldn't deny the heavy feeling in his chest that plagued him. Their relationship was hardly new, it was about a year ago since they became 'official,' so Gold thought the stupid honeymoon phase had worn off. But since he had become used to Silver's presence every day, his absence affected Gold quite dramatically.

Gold found himself doing cheesy things he never thought he would ever do. Sometimes he would crawl up on the roof of his house at night and just gaze at the stars. He would wonder if Silver did the same, looking at them before sleeping after a hard day of training. Other times, Gold found himself rubbing his face all over the clothes Silver left behind. Silver's scent would calm him and patch the temporary hole in his heart.

It was embarrassing to say the least. Gold hoped the next week passed faster. His hand was hardly a good substitute for Silver's touch, lacking the warmth and tightness The Exchanger had.

Meanwhile, Silver was indeed looking at the stars and wondering about Gold's state without him. Beside him was not Lance, but Blue.

"I still can't believe you're doing this to him. Two weeks without even seeing you? That's a bit much!" Blue pipes up. "What did you tell him?"

"That I was training with Lance on some 'intense training session' for two weeks."

"Well, I'm always happy to see you." Blue wraps an arm around Silver's shoulders and pulls him in closer. "But what brought this up?"

Red dusts Silver's face and he looks away. Blue leans intently. "Oh with that reaction, you've got to tell me!"

"He needs to learn to keep it in his pants. I'm getting sore," Silver huffs. It was kind of weird sharing his sex life with someone he considered his older sister, and even weirder her fascination with it.

"Hehehe! Why didn't you just tell him?"

"I did. It didn't work."

"Well, you'll be plenty rested here. My parents are spoiling you rotten!"

"Yeah. Thanks for this, by the way."

"Anything to make sure your butt isn't _too_ injured~"

"B-Blue!"


End file.
